


The Wreckage of a 6 Billion Dollar Defense Project...

by TheCursor



Series: Phil Coulson meets Deadpool [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much does Wade love Vanessa? Six billion dollars of destroyed Helicarrier, that's how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wreckage of a 6 Billion Dollar Defense Project...

"Somebody's getting arrested here."

To his credit, Phil Coulson didn't scream or growl, he just stated: "I mean...I have to arrest someone."

Colossus, also to his credit, held his ground with a very reasoned response: "All persons responsible have been murdered." His choice of words were harsh but deliberate, it was clear to Coulson that he was very not happy with how things had turned out. Still, the steel giant held his ground, "There is no one left to arrest."

Coulson looked around the crash site, scanning the survivors one by one. "What about her?" He said as he pointed to Angel Dust. The amazonian mercenary was sitting inside the Blackbird with her hands cuffed together. "She was in Ajax's gang and she's wanted in at least four-"

Colossus shook his head, "Nyet, She is mutant, we will attempt to reform her."

That elicited a happy response from the soon to be reformed criminal on the plane behind him, "Seriously, he is the sweetest guy." Angel Dust cooed and Coulson watched as Colossus' metal skin turned a pale silver. He was blushing, the giant mutant was blushing.

Negasonic Teenage Warhead smiled as the murderous super villain and her mentor shared a brief look of compassion. But he smile was a bad idea because Coulson took it as a challenge to his authority, "Alright," Coulson sighed as he motioned towards Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "At least let me take the kid in for questioning."

Another head shake. "Also Nyet, she is X-Men trainee, she was trying to save life."

"By destroying a six billion dollar helicarrier?"

"Da."

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm arresting someone, Piotr, who am I arresting?"

Colussus smirked, "You may arrest Deadpool."

"Okay, where is...." Coulson looked around, Deadpool was gone and so was Vanessa, the woman whose face had destroyed a six billion dollar helicarrier. The pair of lovers had just slipped away, totally uncaring that they had left a huge hole in the American defense budget and crippled the North Atlantic air fleet.

By the time Coulson realized that there was no one alive he was allowed to arrest, Colossus had already climbed on to the Blackbird and spirited his two female travelling companions back to Westchester.

"Damnit." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read without leaving feedback.


End file.
